And A Hint of Love - Bi-Weekly Fabina One-Shots
by JessIsTheBest
Summary: Current One-Shot - Hit The Waves: Some of Anubis decides to visit the beach, a great day for Nina and Fabian to hang out together. Heck, they have been dating for two months, and they hardly went anywhere together. *DISCONTINUED*
1. I Know We Only Met

~ Love is just love, it can never be explained~

~ James Earl Jones ~

* * *

_I Know We Only Met _

_- _Nina's POV -

"So, Nina… How do you like Anubis so far?" Fabian asked me quietly, putting his pen down. He smiled shyly at me, not able to keep his eyes aimed towards mine. His cheeks turned slightly red, and I grinned. I had only known Fabian for about a week, and as far as I was concerned, he was one of the nicest boys I had ever met. Plus, I must admit, he's pretty cute.

"It's great, other than Patricia and the others…" I mumbled, gazing back down at my textbook. Ever since I came, Patricia has been bombarding me with these ridiculous questions that I will never be able to answer. And she doesn't seem to get it either, I tell her I don't know anything, and she continues on. I know she isn't stupid, but she really needs to get that through her head.

"She's still bothering you?" He questioned softly, lifting his head slightly. This time around, I could feel his blue-colored orbs staring straight at me. It made me a bit uncomfortable, I really didn't favor attention.

"Yeah, but it's nothing I can't handle." I responded promptly, looking up to meet his gaze. He smiled slightly at me, but it wasn't a happy smile, it was one of concern.

I hated when people worried about me. I know it means that they care, but I could handle myself. It wasn't as if I had some nearly incurable disease, or that I was stuck on the streets homeless, I just had a repetitive, pesky girl after me.

I know she made me cry already. The first day I was here, she tipped a pitcher of water over me, and I nearly broke into sobs right at the table. Thankfully, my Gran had called me, so I got a free pass. But Fabian saw me cry then, he had come into the room.

So embarrassing.

I hardly ever cry. Last time I had cried was when I was thirteen, and my parents passed away. After that, I was out of tears. Nothing could hurt more than losing my mom and dad. They were the people who let me exist, and they were gone before they could even see me walk down the aisle. That sickened me.

I must have dazed off, because Fabian never moved his eyes, and his concern seemed to only have grown.

"You alright, Nina?" He asked quietly, gently putting his hand over mine. I could feel my cheeks burn up, probably becoming as red as a poppy.

When his hand went over mine, I couldn't help but notice that a shiver had crept down my spine.

I couldn't think of the words to say, so I nodded instead. Why was his motion making me so… speechless? It was just a friendly gesture, wasn't it? What else would it be, a show of romantic interest? Romantic interest… I couldn't even see that happening between Fabian and I.

But somewhere deep inside my head, my mind craved to crash my lips on to his.

As if Fabian could read my mind, he had leaned in slightly, as if to kiss me. I mimicked him, and we sat like that for a bit, nobody wanting to make the first move. There was completely silence. His hand stayed on top of mine.

Eventually Fabian pulled away, and he glanced away, his cheeks already becoming a rosy red. He wasn't alone, I could once again feel my cheeks rising in heat.

"Umm… Well… I should get going…" I whispered, closing up my textbook quietly. We couldn't fight the awkwardness we had caused, we would eventually forget about what happened, but right now, it wasn't going to work.

Fabian didn't say anything, and I silently got up. He eyed me, his cheeks not calming down.

I pushed my chair in, and started on my way. But then I had the perfect idea, and went back over, and stood over him. He gazed up at me curiously, and I beamed brightly at him, before planting a kiss right on his cheek. Before he could say anything, I left the room, nearly skipping from the slight adrenaline rush.

I could see from behind me that he was not expecting that.

* * *

_Hello, I hope you enjoyed my first one-shot for this series! This series of one-shots is quite random, and will vary often, other than the fact it is all Fabina related! Yay! I will be updating every Wednesday, until I decide to close it! Sooo… Cheers to more Fabina!_

_~JessIsTheBest~_


	2. Hit The Waves

"Fabian, quit it!" I squealed, as Fabian tickled me nearly to death. A few of us were heading to the beach, and while we were waiting for Amber, Fabian decided to torture me by tickling me. He started tickling me constantly nearly two months ago, when we had started dating. In a way, I found it adorable, but in another, it annoyed me. The adorableness was stronger.

When Amber walked into the room, Fabian moved his hands away, letting me catch my breath. He smiled brightly at me, a glint of deviousness within it. I stuck my tongue out at him, and shook my head. His smile only sparkled more, and the deviousness only became more obvious.

"Do you finally have everything? I've been forced to watch romantic stuff between these two, you take way too long!" Jerome whined, gesturing towards us as he spoke. Fabian rolled his eyes at him, and I completely ignored him. Truthfully, I didn't care what Jerome thought. He was one of my friends, but my relationship had nothing to do with it.

"Jerome, do you really think beauty like this comes naturally? It takes time!" Amber replied, grabbing her sunglasses out of her bag, and carefully placing them over her eyes. "We're wasting time, let's go!"

"We need to build a sand castle, it's a must." I stated, as soon as we reached the beach. Amber and Jerome went their own ways, doing who knows what. After a week of observing the duo, I am nearly one-hundred percent sure they're going out. And at the looks of it, they were doing it secretly. I could understand, they were complete opposites, and from different leagues. He was a prankster, while she was a shopaholic. Neither of them probably wanted to be seen with each other, not wanting any peer issues.

"I agree, and we should build it…. Right over there!" Fabian declared, taking my hand, and dragging me over towards the sand. He had picked a shady spot that was near one of the beach umbrellas. I smiled, it was perfect. Not too much sun, but not too shady.

"Alright, let's do this!" I stated, sitting down. He sat down next to me, putting a bag in front of him. I never saw him take it, but when he emptied it, I realized why he did. It was full of different sized buckets, shovels, and other things. I beamed brightly, before grabbing one of the buckets.

"So, what kind of castle do we want to build?" He questioned, tilting his head to the side, assessing the spot in front of us. I giggled, rolling my eyes playfully at him. He was such a goof sometimes.

"One that Alfie and Jerome will be jealous of." I declared, grabbing a shovel. He chuckled lightly, before grabbing his own bucket and shovel. We soon began building, trying our best to make it as attractive as possible. We weren't failing too bad at our goal, but we weren't exactly succeeding either.

After a bit, we finished, and both of us were pretty proud of what we created. It didn't look half-bad, and it was possible Alfie and/or Jerome would be jealous of it. I smiled, before Fabian stood up. He offered me his hand once again, and I took it.

He started leading me somewhere, and I glanced up at him. He smiled brightly, taking me to the small pier by the water.

"I bet I could do an amazing cannonball." Fabian suddenly stated, before sitting down. I sat down next to him, trying my best to keep myself from rolling my eyes. I giggled instead.

"I bet I could to." I simply said. He poked my nose, before standing up, and taking his shirt off.

When did Fabian get a six-pack?

He smirked when he saw me staring, and I quickly blushed and glanced away. He soon cannonballed into the water, and I was soon soaked. I was still wearing my shorts, and I pouted. What was I going to wear back? All I had was a sweatshirt, and now soaked shorts.

"Aren't you coming in?" Fabian yelled, raising his eyebrow. I smiled, and nodded, before standing up. He dove back into the water, and I quickly took my shorts off, before diving in.

Fabian popped up behind me, and snaked his arms around me. I leaned my head back, and smiled up at him. When nobody was watching, Fabian really was quite… Romantic. If others were watching, he tended to be shyer, and quieter. But when it was just me, he was really outgoing and fun to be around. I liked that about him, he wasn't scared to talk to me anymore.

He gently kissed my forehead, before letting go, and swimming away. I laughed, before following after him.

* * *

_Just a short drabble, working on another NEW story (Haha, you'll love it when it's out ;)), so I didn't make it longer. Sorry I didn't post it last week, I was sick. I might be changing this to bi-weekly though._

_~JessIsTheBest~_


End file.
